


Know and Be Known [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [14]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Bechdel Test Pass, Bittersweet, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religions can be a little different in Night Vale, buddhist!Vithya, but there is still plenty of diversity, hijabi!Dana, physical appearances vague, spoilers for Dana, spoilers for Yellow Helicopters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persian word for "knowledgeable": Dana.<br/>Sanskrit word for "knowledge": Vithya.</p><p>Dana'd heard a story once of a prophet in exile, drinking from a hidden spring and food brought to him by birds, until it was time for him to return to his people. It wasn't a bird that came to her on so many dark wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know and Be Known [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [know and be known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109698) by [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla). 



**Download and Streaming** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4hvyviubp9y4b8y/WTNV_Know%20and%20Be%20Known.mp3?dl=0) (5.6 MB) 

**Length** : 06:09

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to raven_aorla for the permission to podfic (and for the gentle prodding that I needed to post this outside of the anthology so people could listen to it!)
> 
> Thanks to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology and the coordinators for all the work putting the anthology together. Thanks also to them for starting the community so that I could go seek out all this podfic of strong female characters that I might not otherwise have read. You are all awesome.


End file.
